kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Viridi
Viridi (ナチュレ Natyure) is the Goddess of Nature in the form of a blonde-haired preteen girl, but with the mentality of an adult. She commands the Forces of Nature as a secondary faction in the game. Originally an antagonist before becoming a protagonist, she can be very witty and sarcastic towards other deities and Pit. She sometimes gets annoyed at their playful jokes because of her very serious approach. She eventually shows her fun side when she aids Pit in his quest. Kid Icarus: Uprising The goddess of nature. Viridi wants to exterminate the humans on the surface world, believing they have corrupted the natural order. Yet she also opposes the destruction and blind harvesting of souls commited by the Underworld Army. Viridi deems humans unworthy to exist and sends a Reset Bomb to wipe out the warring factions before intending to target the rest of the human race, thus becoming Pit's enemy as she sends Cragalanche on him when he and Palutena interfere. Later as the bulk of her army battle Hades's army, Viridi commands her remaining forces to stop Pit from destroying her Reset Bomb Depot. Despite threatening to kill Pit after he destroys the Reset Bomb Depot, she aids the Pit in defeating the Aurum. Viridi also aids Pit in freeing Palutena from Chaos Kin's control and allowing him to rest at her sanctuary. After Dark Pit restores Pit's wings at the Rewind Spring, she saves him from falling after Palutena points out that he can't fly anymore, having lost Pandora's powers. She observes the final battle between Hades and Pit, rooting for him and enabling his power of flight after the Great Sacred Treasure was shattered. She then reintroduces her issue with the humans, since Hades is no longer a threat, but is forced to drop the subject and let Pit have his happy ending. Quotes *Viridi's first line in Uprising: "Nice shot if I do say so myself. Good riddance human scum! The world's better off WITHOUT YOU!" *When Pit discovers Cragalanche's weakspot during their battle: "Dagh! He was supposed to get that fixed!" *''"You're not the ONLY hot spring fan!"'' *''"Pit, I have some exciting news for the both of us. The Chariot Master is just up ahead, so you can FINALLY STOP ASKING ME IF WE'RE THERE YET!!!"'' *To Pit during Chapter 20: "You are the arrow of light that pierces the heart of darkness!" *''When the Chaos Kin makes copies of her warriors:"Wait! That's a Boom Stomper and some Bumpety Bombs! Those are MY troops too!'' *When Pit says that komaytos look like Metriods:'' "Hmm hmm HMMMM hmm! I can't HEAR you! '' *Chapter 16, when Hades rams a ship : "That. Was. Awesome. It's like a straw stuck in an orange." *In Chapter 21 during the last enemy waves "Do you know what time it is? It's time for the Tenth Wave!" *''Viridi's last line in Uprising:"That's it, I'm done here. You two can have your happy ending."'' *In chapter 21 " Wave 13 I am sure this is it". *''"This can't be happening!" (When Phosphora is defeated) *"Rise my children! Politely destroy our guest!"'' *Viridi's reply from pit's question to Palutena about gods having angels: "I wish I had an angel to do my bidding. It's like having an intern." *''Shhh! Keep your voice down! People are listening! I'm definitely NOT doing this to help you, Pit." Trivia *Viridi appears twice as an astral projection in Chapter 11 but her in-game 3D model can only be seen in the idol menu. In fact, she's one of the two major characters who never make a physical appearance in the story mode (the other being Lord Poseidon in Chapter 7). *Viridi's name is based on the Latin word "viridis", a root word for the color green and also meaning youthful. *Viridi has a tendency to break the 4th wall, such as by instructing Pit to save his progress, telling Pit to not mention the existence of loading screens (saying they are not supposed to talk about that) and denying a connection between their game-universe to Metroid's game-universe. *When Dark Pit jokingly advised Hades to "break out the Brain Age," Viridi exclaimed that her Brain Age was 24. *Her Japanese voice-actress, Makiko Ohmoto, also voices Kirby. *Her English voice-actress, Hynden Walch, has voiced Starfire and Blackfire from Teen Titans and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. *Phosphora mentions Viridi reads fortunes. *According to Masahiro Sakurai, Viridi is about 8 years old when converted from the human body. *After Pit is brought to Viridi's sanctuary; after Chapter 18, players can switch between her sanctuary and Palutena's in Options under "Hidden Options." *Unlike Medusa and Hades, she seems to care for her minions, as she refers to them as her "Children". She also works with some of them to improve their skills, such as with Cragalanche. *According to a random conversion with Pit about Palms, Viridi reveals the reason she looks so young is because she takes good care of her skin and thinks that a weapon like a Palm is bad for the skin. *Ironically, there is a palm based off Viridi even though she says palms are bad for skin. Presumably the Viridi Palm were inspired by this. *According to a random conversion with Pit about Claws, Viridi claims her fingernails are very strong, capable of displacing entire rivers and level mountain ranges and claims her nails can eviscerate the entire core of the Earth. Presumably the Viridi Claws were inspired by this. *In an easily missable conversation in Chapter 16, it is revealed that Viridi has a soft spot for Pit. When her Forces of Nature destroy some Aurum enemies for Pit, if Pit riding the left grind rail, he will descend to another platform with more enemies. Palutena teases Viridi about her feelings for him, and Pit says he "doesn't think she's all that bad either". Viridi whispers to him, telling him to keep his voice down, before loudly denying Palutena's accusation, stating that she's "definitely NOT" doing this to help Pit. *Like Pit, Viridi seems to be very knowledgeable about video games. This is most apparent in chapters 19 and 21. *Viridi, Posideon, and Dyntos are the only gods that aren't fought in Uprising. Gallery Viridi Claws.png 139 - Viridi Palm.jpg 114-AKDP.jpg Viridi AR Card.jpg 20120415192958!Chapter11 new.png Viridi Taking pride in Reset Bomb.png Virbut.png Ch12 final.png Cragalanche.jpg Category:Icarus Army Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Friends Category:Forces of Nature